Goodbye Forever
by evilrabidplotbunnies
Summary: Don't read this story. Just don't. This was my very first pathetic attempt at angst. If you are looking at this, go read my other stories. They are a lot better.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye Forever

Disclaimer: _I wish I were the author,_

_ Obviously I am not._

_ So I do not own the characters,_

_ But I only own the plot._

Chapter 1-Since the very beginning.

Hermione Granger had loved a certain someone since the very first time that she saw him. He was talking with his friends, and Hermione was staring at him, lost in her romantic thoughts. She was eleven, a mere first year, but she knew that he was the one. Whenever she heard his voice, she would immediately whip her head around and search the area for where he was. She loved him. Him and his lovely hair. Him and his marvelous eyes. Everything about him was perfect. He was the right guy for her.

Every time she was in class, she would first scan the room for any sign of him, just praying that he was there. And one time, oh, the best time, she was looking at him, and he looked at her. For one brief moment, oh, a wonderful moment, their eyes met. They shared an understanding. A magical moment. She felt it, and knew that he had feelings for her.

But, over the years, she doubted what those feelings are. Sometimes, she was angry with him, sometimes, she wanted to pounce on him. He was mean and always said bad things about her. But she still loved him. Although did he love her back?

But how could she love him? He was hated by all Gryffindors, and particularly loathed by all her friends. They have been enemies from the start, and nothing seemed to change that. Her friends would go crazy if they knew about her love. Then, she thought back to the time when he had insulted Hagrid. It had almost killed her to punch the person that she loved the most. But she knew one thing, he could never love her.

Draco Malfoy had loved a certain Gryffindor girl since the first year. He had always been enchanted by her hair, those brownish curls, and her lovely eyes. Many times he had caught her staring at him for a single second, before turning her head away. He knew that she had feelings for him.

But, over the years, they grew further and further apart, although they were never really together. In the third year, she had even punched him, and he knew that she hated him. It almost tore his heart out. Years passed, and the seventh year was now upon them. He knew that they would have to separate, but couldn't stand the thought of never seeing her pretty face ever again.

He wished with all his heart that she loved him. Every night, his dreams would be filled with her, and every day, it gave him a thrill to see her in the halls, or in the library. He wished that he could be with her. He didn't care that she was Muggle-born, that didn't matter anymore. She was the one. It had to be her. He didn't care about what the other Slytherins would say. He didn't care. She was all he ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Thank you Meggie Grotto for reviewing! I honestly didn't think I'd get a review that fast, I'd only posted the story not even two minutes before!

Goodbye Forever

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling made this world, so what am I doing here!

Chapter 2-Far, Far Away

_Hermione was sitting on the grass by the lake, when suddenly, a person came up behind her._

"_Hermione," that voice said. She recognized it at once. This was too good to be true._

"_Draco," she replied. "Fancy meeting you here."_

"_I came to see you."_

"_See me? What do you mean?" Hermione asked, knowing very well what it meant._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_I can't believe this," Draco said as he moved closer._

"Me neither," Hermione said, knowing what would happen next… Their lips touched. It felt like magic. Hermione didn't want to pull away, when suddenly…

"Hermione!" a voice said.

"Hmm?" Hermione said, wishing the dream would come back.

"You're going to be late for class!" Ginny said.

"WHAT!" Hermione exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

"I'm only kidding," Ginny added. "But it sure woke you up. What were you dreaming about? I heard you mumbling in your sleep."

"It was nothing," Hermione said hastily.

"Right," Ginny said.

"Let's go down to breakfast," Hermione said, wanting to get away from the subject of her dream.

Later that day, Draco Malfoy was sitting in Potions, thinking about a certain Gryffindor brunette. He realized that he would be leaving her this year, for it was their last year at Hogwarts. He would probably never see her again, since his family will be moving to Bulgaria, so that Draco's children might be able to attend Durstrang Academy.

"Draco, dear," a snotty voice said. It was Pansy. "Are you alright?" she asked, noticing that Draco wasn't replying.

"Fine," he snapped.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm moving, to get far away from you," Draco said. That wasn't the real reason that he was moving, but it seemed to get Pansy to shut up.

"Where? When?" Pansy said, on the verge of tears. She liked Draco, but for his wealth and family.

"The day after school ends. I'm going to Bulgaria," he said. Someone let out a small gasp behind him, but he paid no notice to it.

"I'm going to miss you, darling," Pansy said.

"That makes one of us," Draco muttered to himself, his thoughts still on Hermione.

Sitting behind him, Hermione was thoroughly distressed by the fact that Draco was moving after school ended. She would never see him again, for the rest of her life. She couldn't believe it. Hermione was about to cry.

"Hermione?" Harry asked cautiously. Hermione looked very upset.

"What?" she snapped.

"Nothing," she said, scooting her chair further away from Harry and Ron. There were only two weeks before school ended, only two weeks before she would say goodbye to her love, and leave him forever. The worst part was, he didn't love her. Or so she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Please read my other stories, they're very funny! Plus, the title of this chapter is also the title of a song by Celine Dion…

Goodbye Forever

Disclaimer: Plot MINE / Everything else NOT MINE

Chapter 3-Goodbye's the Saddest Word

Two weeks had passed, a most excruciating two weeks for Hermione and Draco. Finally, it was the last day of school at Hogwarts. The students got their stuff together and prepared to board the Hogwarts Express. Hermione walked with Harry and Ron to the platform, waiting to board the train, the train that would take them away from Hogwarts.

Hermione felt indescribably sad. But then, she saw Draco. Her heart lit up. _This could be my last chance_, Hermione thought. _I should tell him I love him. Yes, I'll tell him. _But, Hermione remained where she was. _No, he probably doesn't like me anyways, I don't think I should tell him. He probably thinks I hate him, I've been so mean to him all these years. he hates me and always calls me "Mudblood". He can't possibly like me. I even punched him, and it tore my heart out. Besides, there will be other guys, and maybe they'll like me. Goodbye Draco, goodbye my love! Goodbye forever!_ Hermione gave one last look at Draco, and boarded the train.

Draco stood on the platform, thinking about Hermione. He would never see her again for the rest of his life. The pain was almost unbearable. But then, he saw her. He felt happy again. Draco set his trunk on the ground and prepared to walk over to Hermione. _This is the last time I'll ever see her again_, he thought. _Maybe I should tell her my feelings toward her. No, I guess I shouldn't. she doesn't even like me at all. She punched me, and it tore my heart out to see that she hates me. I can't tell her, I'll make a fool of myself. She probably thinks I hate her, I've called her names and did so many things to her, things that hurt me so much to do. My heart ripped apart every time I called her "Mudblood". It killed me to do mean stuff to her. She must hate me. Oh well, goodbye Hermione, the love of my life. Goodbye forever!_ Draco's lingered on her for the last time, before he boarded the train.

The End

Please review! It makes me so happy to read reviews! Right now, so many things re going on in my life that my faith and writing FanFiction are the only things that I can really hang on to. Please review! Please read my other stories! ( My Love, a ver funny story, please read!)


End file.
